


Komaeda goes to CVS

by deitsuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: CVS Pharmacy, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deitsuki/pseuds/deitsuki
Summary: Komaeda goes to CVS for medicine and because of his bad luck he runs into Junko.





	Komaeda goes to CVS

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kabuto goes to CVS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400971) by [viva_la_sarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viva_la_sarah/pseuds/viva_la_sarah). 



"Hinata-kun are you feeling alright?" Komaeda asked hesitantly. Recently, his boyfriend, Hinata Hajime had been coughing and staying in bed, very unlike his usual self, who prefers to be an active .. member of this little community on Dangan Island.

  
"Yes... yes I am alright. Thank you for worrying." Hinata smiled and tried to reassure Komaeda.

  
"Hinata... I think I better go to CVS Pharmacy. Being around me.. is bad luck."

  
Before Hinata could reply, Komaeda had put on his dumb tumblr boy loafers and crept out their cabin. Since there was no CVS Pharmacy on Dangan Island, Komaeda needed to ask Magical Girl Monomi to teleport him to the nearest CVS PharmacyTM in the Hawaiian Islands.

  
"Hey Monomi-kun, you want us all to feel healthy and happy, right?"

  
"Why Yes of Course, Komaeda! Is there anything you need?" Monomi replied cheerfully.

Komaeda told Monomi about Hinata's mild illness and requested a trip to CVS Pharmacy in the Hawaiian IslandsTM.

"Oh My! We don't want dear Hinata to feel bad now do we? Hm.. I suppose you can go! But I will go with you!"

"I understand." Komaeda smiled. He would do anything to make his boyfriend feel better.

And so Magical Girl Monomi opened a portal labeled CVS Pharmacy in the Hawaiian Islands and stepped inside with Komaeda. The portal contained images of what the users wanted most; for Komaeda it had pictures of Hinata naked and also Junko Enoshima's head on a stake. Fuck Junko Enoshima. but Fuck Hinata. Get what I'm sayin? Magical Girl Monomi looked at Komaeda in disappointment. Komaeda blushed and looked at the floor. Then they were at CVS Pharmacy.

"Okay Komaeda.. Please make this a quick trip. My portal may not hold very long."

"I understand. I will try my best to make this easy on you." Komaeada smiled and entered the gates of CVS Pharmacy.

The lady behind the counter growled. "Hi welcome to CVS Pharmacy in the Hawaiian Islands, do you need help finding anything?"

Komaeda, obviously, did not reply since he told Monomi he would be quick and talking to the lady was a waste of time.

Komaeda ran to the cough medicine. Hinata-kun doesn't know how to swallow pills. He needed to buy the liquid stuff instead.

He found vanilla flavored CVS Pharmacy in the Hawaiian IslandsTM brand cough syrup.

"Hey dumb bitch!" A voice yelled in Komaeda's direction. He recognized this voice; the lady behind the counter.

He spun around. "J....... Junko Enoshima??!!!" He pissed his pants. Junko pissed her pants. Y'know. A common thing for gays to do when surprised.

"What are you doing here?" the Ultimate Despair asked angrily.

"Hinata-kun is ill and I'm here to buy him medicine." Komaeda smoothly replied. "You work here?"

"Ya... obviously. Being the Ultimate Despair doesn't pay the bills."

"Junko... I vowed... to my lovely Hinata-kun that if I ever ran into you, I would kill you immediately." Komaeda became serious. "Today is that day."

"Haha not if you can't catch me first." Junko ran into the makeup aisles. Komaeda couldn't find her. He is blind to makeup.

She ran in the bathroom.

"Junko! Let me in!!!" Komaeda begged.

"No~! I'm busy!~" Junko flirted.

Komaeda used his secret power to knock the bathroom door down. Junko was smoking weed.

"You want some?" she tried to distract him.

"No? Now you die!"

Komaeda had poisoned the weed.

Junko died.

Komaeda purchased his vanilla flavored CVS Pharmacy in the Hawaiian IslandsTM cough syrup and met Monomi outside.

"Wow Komaeda nice job being quick!"

"Yes... I had completed two of my goals in One CVS. A wonderful day this has been."

They returned to Dangan Island. Komaeda gave Hinata his medicine. Hinata was thankful.

The End.


End file.
